


let’s go home

by YAMAGUWUCHI



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Light Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Oneshot, Showers, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YAMAGUWUCHI/pseuds/YAMAGUWUCHI
Summary: under hot water and gentle touches, keith and lance confide in each other.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	let’s go home

**Author's Note:**

> im rewatching voltron even though i hate the ending and just thought this up ,, it’s short but sweet :]

keith groaned as the steaming water flowed down his skin, past divots and over healing cuts to be collected in the drain at his feet. his arm rested against the shower wall, too tired to try and hold himself up on his own. 

altean water was different from earth’s. it was thicker, like mass amounts of salt were collected in each drop, ran hotter too. keith loved the feeling, but he wondered if he’d ever feel hot showers from his home planet again. 

he’d knew he overstayed his welcome in the shower. he knew he should have been out and dressed and meeting with everyone else to discuss their next course of action. 

but god, he was tired. they were trapped on an alien planet for days, limited resources to keep them going. it was a miracle allura and coran had found them. 

he was being selfish, he knew that, but the heat felt good and his eyes began to drift closed. 

a knock at the door startled him, he stood up quickly, groaned at the rushing of blood to his head. 

“they’re looking for you,” lance walked into the bathroom. 

keith didn’t bother to shy away from the glass door, only leaned against the wall once again. 

“figured,” he mumbled. 

“want company?” lance asked, already slipping his shoes off because he knew what the answer would be. 

“okay,” keith tilted his head and gave a small smile. 

lance’s hair was still wet from his shower, but he didn’t mind taking another one. 

they were quiet for awhile, the water never growing cold, keith leaning against lance’s chest. 

“do you ever hate it?” keith asked, paused. 

“hate what?” lance’s voice was soft. he was always quieter around keith nowadays, gentler in intimate moments like these. 

“this. saving the galaxy. risking our lives everyday.” 

it was the first time he’d spoken like this. keith was always the one to jump into danger, to protect everyone else before himself. 

“yeah,” lance sighed, ran his hands over scarred skin. “but someone has to do it.” 

“i know,” keith muttered, almost bitterly. “i just wonder if it had to be us, had to be you who connected with the blue lion. but- but i don’t think i would do anything differently if i had the chance.” 

lance hummed in agreement, stopped his hands to rest against keith’s waist, “what’s got you thinking like this?” 

“just miss earth. i- i never really had a home, but i guess i never appreciated what i had-“ 

“until you lost it,” lance finished for him, because he felt much of the same. he was away from his family for months at the garrison, but he knew they were only ever a phone call away. now they were lightyears. 

“we’ll go home someday,” keith sighed, but he said it definitively. he’d make sure they’d return. 

he turned in lance’s arms, leaned up to kiss him softly, slowly, like they would never get the chance to again. 

“i guess we should go that meeting now.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, kudos and a comment would be appreciated :D
> 
> also, if there’s any mistakes, please feel free to point them out !


End file.
